


Names and Swords

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: The problem with drabbles is that the summary is the drabble.(It's almost certainly been told by others, probably better, because this one's obvious. But hey.)incandescens made me do this one.





	Names and Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescens/gifts).



* * *

Shikai, the first stage of release. Some zanpakuto are always there. Zangetsu is one of them. Kenpachi Zaraki's nameless blade is another.

To accomplish bankai, the spirit of the sword must be made manifest, that it may reach an... understanding with its holder.

Zangetsu watches, in the way of swords. He knows his fellows, distantly, and with only disinterested regard. Still he wonders, when he sees Zaraki's vice-Captain, when the man will realize how close he is to his zanpakuto's name.

He wonders if Yachiru even remembers what she truly is, anymore.

Perhaps it is better for them, this way.


End file.
